This invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for constructing pole buildings. Specifically, this invention relates to an improved concrete post anchor.
Pole buildings have been in use for many years. The popularity of these buildings has risen due to their economical nature in manufacturing.
Typically, pole buildings are constructed with large wooden poles extending upward from the ground which are connected together with stringers and then sided with a sheet metal siding. In addition, roof beams or trusses are put across the top of the wooden poles and a roof is then applied to the building. As mentioned, this type of building is economical to construct. However, one problem with this type of building is that when the wooden poles are in contact with the earth, the wooden poles invariably rot off and shorten the life of the building.
Many people have tried to remedy this problem. One such remedy is using pretreated or pressure treated lumber. Pressure treated lumber is treated with poisonous chemicals which prevents bugs and worms from tunneling into the wood, thus reducing premature failure of the pole. However, eventually the acids in the soils of the earth decompose the wood and the building still has a premature failure.
Thus, it is desirable to have a method and apparatus for allowing construction of pole buildings where the wall support poles are not in direct contact with the soil.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved concrete post anchor.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a concrete post anchor which can be imbedded into concrete at the building site.
Another objective of the present invention is a concrete post anchor which can easily be set to level and plumb so that uniform length posts can be fastened to the anchors and do not have to be trimmed once installed.
Another objective of the present invention is to reduce freight costs since the anchor itself has little weight and the concrete is brought and poured on site.
Another objective of the present invention is to create a safe concrete post anchor by not having to handle very heavy pre-made concrete post anchors.
A further objective of the present invention is to create a post anchor which is configured to reduce risks of cracking of concrete that it is embedded into.
A further objective of the present invention is to reduce chances of the concrete post anchor sinking in uncured concrete.
A further objective of the present invention is to create a pole building in which wooden poles do not directly contact the soil.
A further objective of the present invention is a concrete post anchor in which concrete piers, upon which concrete anchors are embedded into, are constructed with a reduced risk of shearing off.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a concrete post anchor in which the chances are reduced for splitting out a wooden post fastened to the post anchor.
A further objective of the present invention is to create a post anchor with stronger anchor rods.
A still further objective of the present invention is a provision of a concrete post anchor which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.
A still further objective of the present invention is an improved post building.
A still further objective of the present invention is an improved method of constructing a post building.
One or more of these or other objectives of the invention will be apparent from the specification and claims that follow.